Xeno Tournament
by JTD3
Summary: 24 of the universe most powerful warriors (Your OCs) Come together to earn a once in a life time prize! To summon Shenron and be granted one perfect wish! Some will come to rule! Some will came to help! And others will come just to compete! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out in Xeno Tournament! (First chapter is only the rules and asking for OCs!) there will be updates on OCs.
1. Sign up now!

Xeno Tournament.

Chapter -1: Sign up!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**ME! (For this chapter/rule telling only.)**

…**..…...White room….…..…..**

**Hello my fellow DBZ fans! Right now I'm Starting a Fic where your DBZ OC's are entered into a Tournament. Only instead of the normal tournament this is like the Total Drama Island. So you put up your OCs that you made yourself. From DB Xenoverse preferably but you can make something else up. There can only be six races. Also there is only 4 OC's of each race. **

**1:Humans. only two spots are left four Humans. (Chibi Tien: Do it! Do It! I said do it now!)**

**2: Saiyans. And it's gone! Oh gee how did I ever know that the Saiyans race would be the first to go? PS. I did know. ( Chibi Vegeta: Fuck you!)**

**3: Namekians. Four spots remain. (Chibi Piccolo: Pick these guys!)**

**4: Majin. Four spots remain. (Chibi kid Buu: Gya gi gi gya! {Let my pepole live!})**

**5: Acrosian. (Frieza's race.) Three spots remain. (Chibi Friza: We will rise!)**

**6: Android. four spots remain. (Chibi Cell: Wait... Why androids? To hell with the rest pick these guy and girls!)**

**These five races are the only ones allowed at the time. I added Android because I didn't want to piggyback on Xenoverse to much. Also like Xenoverse you get 4 moves, 2 ultimate attacks, 1 attack counter, and everyone gets the charge ability. Transformations aren't allowed. Which means no Super Saiyan. I also want your character to be original. So make up some background. My OC from Xenoverse is Jinro. **

**Jinro: A Acrosian that took over after Frieza's family died. He turned the the whole empire to a Universal peace force that's only job is to protect the peace. He wears all Berserker suit, Has Coolers head, Upper body is black and blue, lower body is also black and blue, small height, and was considered a runt before he became stronger than both Cooler and Frieza.**

**Moves.-**

**1: Galick Gun.**

**2: Destructo Disk.**

**3: Kaio-ken x 20 (This and the other Kaio-ken attacks are the only power ups anyone can have since it isn't a transformation.)**

**Meteor Crush.**

**Ultimate moves.-**

**Victory Crush.**

**Final Flash.**

**Counter move.-**

**Demon Explosive Wave.-**

**Relationship? Yes/No**

**And that's how I want each character explained to me. Only one OC per person. That's fair. Also so no one can say "Bullshit my guys stronger!" everyone is the same power level. Sure there may be Physically stronger guys but there is also smart people. oh and as I said try and be original. If your going to make a Saiyan don't send him to earth with Goku and don't send him off with Vegeta. Give him or her their own story. Last thing. Most competitions will be about fighting in difficult situations or puzzles that need solving.**

**Comment your OCs to me and I'll give them all a good introduction! Once each competitor is in I'll make the teams between half and half. And at the end of each chapter I'll let the creators of the losing team Ocs to vote on who to get rid of. Which means you guys can decide who get's kicked off the planet! (The tournaments held on a planet twice the size of Earth.) Last Man or Woman left will win six billion of whatever currency they have in space and are able to make one perfect wish from Shenron! (None of these prizes are true.) Relationships are not gonna happen! Overestimated DBZ Fan girl population!**

**Last thing is that there will be guest appearances in this fic! From Goku to Cell and even Dragon Ball characters! Thats all I have to say! Please you can either PM me or Review to get you OC on this story!**


	2. We need more!

1: Saiyan.

1;Name: Articho

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Race: Saiyans

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Height: 5.7

Upper body: Student blazer black and white

Lower Body: Time patroller black

Hands: uniform

Feet: Time patroller Black and white

Super move: Meteor crash

Super move: Tyrant lancer

Super move: Bomber DX

Ultimate move: Giant storm

Ultimate move: Spirit sword

His personality is similar to his grandfather but unlike Nappa he knows how to control his temper and is somewhat mischievous often playing with his opponent's mind by playing games with them given them false hope.

1: Human.

Dokusei (acid in Japanese)

Dokusei was a normal teenage boy with dreams to become the strongest, So he left his home to learn the art of turtle style martial begged and begged master roshi to train him, but there was no luck to it. He thought Dokusei's dream was selfish and would bring dishonor to the Turtle dojo. That is when krillin came around he insisted to become his master, because he remained him of his younger self. Dokusei the past years after he first became krillin's pupil had became more wiser and thought about others besides himself. That was until the androids had arrived. All of the z fighters had fallen and almost all hope was there were only Dokusei, trunks, and gohan left to protect the earth. The three trained and trained, but no progress were made. When gohan died trunks decided to go back into the past to prevent the androids from killing the z fighters. He went alone, because he thought of himself as a burden for letting gohan get murdered. Dokusei had faith that trunks could do it, dokusei became inpatient after a few months without any kusei figured that trunks failed to stop them. So now dokusei has joined the xeno-tournament to make a wish to prevent the androids from existing(Dokusei is unaware of the multiverse theory).

Personality: Cocky

Characteristics: Hair type 3,eye type 2,pupils type 2, nose type 1,jaw type 2,and ears type 3, Medium height, and skinny.

He wears a black and green student blazers uniform outside of battle and wears krillin's Orin uniform in battle.

-justice pose

-Destructo Disk

-Spirit Bomb

-special beam cannon

-justice combination

-Vanisher Guard

Relationship No

2: Saiyan

Name: Astros

Appearance: black hair, sticking up like Gohan's, mostly wears the classic saiyan armor much like bardocks, but has more of a blue color than green.

Past: When planet Vegeta was blown up, Astros was at a different planet at the time, training his power to kill Frieza. He trained much harder and longer after finding out his planet was blown up to take revenge on Frieza. Became a super saiyan shortly after Goku defeated Frieza on Namek. Came to the planet earth a year after the cell games to find the savior of his race after hearing rumors about the tyrants fall through the universe. He's been training on Earth none stop ever since.

Personality: likes to fight, loves to eat, funny, serious at times.

Moves: Galick gun, solar flare, gigantic meteor, instant rise, Big bang attack, and ultimate Kamehameha.

2: Human

Crave: Crave is a human who was born in a small village not known to many people. He was looked down on for his strangely colored eyes and his unhealthy love for fighting which drove others away from him. Wanting to become a strong fighter after seeing a glimpse of Gohan when he was being trained by Piccolo he set out to learn all that he could eventually stumbling upon the secrets of Ki by complete accident. He trained continuously for years and yearns to prove himself as a capable warrior and perhaps earn some respect. Wears a silver training gi and pants with black boots and bandages wrapped around his hands all the way up to his elbows. Stands at six feet even with unruly black hair with grey streaks, piercing dark red eyes and lightly tanned skin. His muscles are leaner than most but he is not in anyway lacking strength but is more suited for speed and precision.

Moves-

1\. Evil Explosion

2\. Orion combo

3\. All Clear

4\. Super explosive wave

Ultimate moves-

1\. Super Kamehameha

2\. Dual Destructo Disk

Counter move-

Pressure Sign

Relationship: yes

2: Saiyan

Artuchi: A saiyan middle class warrior who heeded Bardock's warnings about Frieza and escaped the planet as a teen. He grew up as a mercenary, who spends his time on high gravity planets training while he's not off in some mission. He has (option 2)hair with uniquely hazel eyes. He wears traditional saiyan armour (grey with blood red details) with Planet Vegeta's insignia on the front, and a yellow scouter.

Attacks:

Solar Flare

Destructo Disk

Masenko

Double Sunday

Ultimates:

Special Beam Cannon

Unrelenting Barrage

Counter:

Vanish

Relationship: No, he tends to be very solitary.

3:Human.

Kazuto: A Human raised and trained on earth by Kami and was offered a chance to train with the King-Kai and the other Kai's through tough and difficult training under high gravity levels to defend anyone who needed help. Resembles ultimate gohan but with blood red hair and has martial arts GI and a sleeveless sweater all colored jet black and blue.

Super moves:

Kamehameha

Consecutive energy blast

Kaioken

Meteor crash

Ultimates:

Special beam cannon

Perfect kamehameha

Counter move:

Pressure sign

3: Saiyan.

Kaisuke: A saiyan who left Planet Vegeta in its' last minutes, and escaped to Earth. Since arriving there, he's become accustomed to the cultures, and has become quite the light hearted teen. He can still be very serious when he needs to, training rigorously during his stay on Earth. He has long black hair, wears a simple navy and silver go, along with silver pants and navy shoes. He's quite tall as well.

Attacks:

Big Bang Kamehameha

Masenko

Kaioken X20

Destructo Disk

Ultimates:

Perfect Kamehameha

Break Cannon

Counter:

Exploding Wave (I hope I got that name right :P)

1: Acrosion.

Chiller:

Gold chest, face, legs and arms.

Black hands, neck, and head.

Yellow eyes.

Moves: Death beam, Kamehameha, Destructo disc and Vanishing ball.

Frieza's race.

Finally Bardock's Bardock's scar on his nose.

Chiller is Frieza's twin brother and stay by him but Chiller is a kind-hearted. When he has been forced to fight Frieza he feels guilt. He trains on the highest gravity planet in the galaxy. When he found out Frieza, Cooler and King Kold have been killed he is alone but when Shenron called him his life changed.

4: Saiyan.

Artuchi: A saiyan middle class warrior who heeded Bardock's warnings about Frieza and escaped the planet as a teen. He grew up as a mercenary, who spends his time on high gravity planets training while he's not off in some mission. He has (option 2)hair with uniquely hazel eyes. He wears traditional saiyan armour (grey with blood red details) with Planet Vegeta's insignia on the front, and a yellow scouter.

Attacks:

Solar Flare

Destructo Disk

Masenko

Double Sunday

Ultimates:

Special Beam Cannon

Unrelenting Barrage

Counter:

Vanish

Here is the number of people left. 18. 6 have entered.

Saiyan's are full! (Chibi Vegeta: All of you can suck it! We are the superior race!)

Human's have one spot left! (Chibi Tien: We may not be as physically strong as Saiyans but we are most definitely smarter!)

Namekian still need four! (Chibi Piccolo: We are the wiser option!)

Acrosion have three left! (Chibi Freeza: How could you let that Monkey Bastard win!)

Majin's still need four! (Chibi Kid Buu: gi gi gu gyu! [Help us kill them!])

Android's still need four! (CHibi Cell: Make the Perfect decision!)

Please send in more OC's!


End file.
